1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a curved display panel and a method for manufacturing the curved display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because flat panel display devices have advantages of light in weight, small in size, low in power consumption and non-radiation, the flat panel display devices have gradually replaced the cathode ray tube display devices and utilized in various electronic products.
There are many types of the flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting diode display devices, electronic paper display devices and light emitting diode display devices. Taking the liquid crystal display device as an example, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display module and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display module mainly includes a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor substrate.
In addition, many consumer electronics products have been developed to achieve not only perfect function but also artistic design based on novelty and fashion. The consumer may pay much attention to the design and shape of the products other than the function of the products. For example, a curved display device manufactured by bending the liquid crystal display module has been provided. Generally, a method of bending the liquid crystal display module is performed by directly exerting force to act on the liquid crystal display module. However, both of the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor substrate of the liquid crystal display module have glass substrates, and when the force is directly acted on the glass substrates, the liquid crystal display module may be broken and damaged due to stress concentration.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a curved display panel and a method for manufacturing the curved display panel that can overcome the above shortcomings.